


Corridor of the Tempest

by ken649



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken649/pseuds/ken649
Summary: 父亲去世后，菲力克斯用自己的方式与帝弥托利和解。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 3





	Corridor of the Tempest

帝弥托利托着盘子站在宿舍二楼，很有耐心地一遍遍敲门，企图把缩在壳里的人逼出来。  
“菲力克斯，我知道你在，可以开门吗？”  
双方僵持了好一段时间后，门内才传出闷闷的声音：“……山猪，你来干嘛？”  
他终于愿意说话了，帝弥托利叹了口气，虽然内容还是那么不可爱，但总算不让人那么担心了。  
“我来给你送点吃的。听老师说你今天一天都没有去食堂。”  
“我不想吃蔬菜沙拉面。”  
“我知道，所以我拜托杜笃和亚修给你单独做了铁板兽肉，再不开门的话就要凉了。”  
“……”门里沉默了一会，似乎是在寻找另一个不开门的借口，帝弥托利赶紧抢过话语权：“你在哭吗？”  
“没有。”快速到令人生疑的回复。  
帝弥托利犹豫了一下，还是开口道：“喂，菲力克斯，想哭的话就哭出来吧，你小时候……”  
“够了。”菲力克斯毫不留情面地打断他：“餐盘放在外面吧，我一会就去拿，还有……”  
他的声音小了下去：“谢谢。”

菲力克斯把自己关在房里整整一节的时间，再一次出门时便是随军队向菲尔帝亚进发。在竖琴节的阳光下，剑士本就肤色浅淡的脸更是呈现出一种苍白色，同一学级的同伴们即便担心、却也不敢随便与他搭话，只有希尔凡没心没肺地搂着他的肩说：“你也是因为担心我才走出房门的吗？”  
菲力克斯哼了一声，还没来得及张嘴反击，身边的人就被金发女骑士用枪杆狠狠地敲了头，捂着脑袋夸张地嗷嗷直叫。这两位一来一去，军队中传来几声低笑，原本凝重的氛围缓和了不少。菲力克斯看着希尔凡挤眉弄眼的样子，向他回以“多管闲事”的口型。  
帝弥托利看到菲力克斯略显消沉的样子也很担心。心理的创伤可以由时间抚平，但若在战场上状态不佳被敌人抓住破绽，就很可能不会有第二次重来的机会了。在等待先头部队打开道路时，他多次询问菲力克斯是否可以参加作战，教团那边还有许多实力同样高强的将领可以替代菲利克斯参与战役，千万不要勉强自己。令他意外的是，菲力克斯一反常态，不仅没有给他摆脸色，甚至耐心地一遍遍和他解释说没有问题。

下令进军后，帝弥托利就明白了自己之前的担忧有多么的多余了。蓝发的墓志铭在战场上的表现甚至比之前更加英勇。他手中伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的遗产与血脉相传的纹章共鸣、震颤着放出红色的光芒，一次又一次地为身边的同伴抵挡下巨大人形兵器的剑刃，帝国军的小将领皆惊惧不已，无人敢靠近这尊蓝色的杀神。连法嘉斯的王子都看得目瞪口呆，前几节他被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，根本没注意到儿时的玩伴已经成为这样可靠的盾牌。  
也许是受菲力克斯的鼓舞，王国军士气高昂，王国的正统继承人也顺利地夺回了菲尔帝亚。激战后一片狼藉的王都中心，帝弥托利在高台上走向国民的欢呼，青狮子们大多站在他身后默默地看着，王子在明处落下泪时，暗处的几位女性将领也哭成一团。  
菲力克斯悄无声息地下了楼，逃离了那片混乱，安慰女生什么的，还是交给希尔凡比较好。他看着四周情绪高涨的人们，心里没有丝毫波动，迎回王子只是一个阶段性的胜利，帝弥托利这个人到底有没有能力与手段复兴王国，目前还是未知的。  
虽然父亲看起来已经认同了帝弥托利，但他个人对这位太过温柔的王子并不看好，温柔一方面代表着出色的共情能力，另一方面则会成为决断的累赘，作为一国之主，有时温柔是最没有用的东西。父亲最后的选择，到底是单纯地履行了与亡友的约定，还是……  
啧，菲力克斯烦躁地甩了甩头，光是站在这里想也没有用，这种事情，还是要靠自己弄清楚。

从菲尔帝亚回到大修道院后，菲力克斯看起来就很正常了，像以往那样整天待在训练场而不是自己的房间里，帝弥托利便明事理地与他保持距离，不再去叨扰他。可周末午饭时，菲力克斯出乎意料地走向他，丢下一句“下午露台见”就离开了。  
“他也许有什么事想和你说。”旁边的老师望着菲力克斯离去的背影和他说。  
帝弥托利苦笑道：“不，我想大概只是练剑。”  
“只是练剑的话，为什么不邀你去训练场？”  
帝弥托利摇头。他也搞不懂这位发小在想什么，不过不解归不解，菲力克斯并没有给他拒绝的空间。于是他和老师简单商量过本节的任务分配后，就向大厅走去。

帝弥托利应约来到星之露台时，菲力克斯早已在那里等待多时。他背对着帝弥托利、仰头望着露台边缘的方碑，不知道在想些什么，于是帝弥托利有意放缓脚步、轻轻地靠近他，却还是被发现了。菲力克斯头也不回，把身上的佩剑卸下来一把向后扔去，帝弥托利只好伸手接住，问他想要做什么。  
“还知道怎么挥剑吧？山猪。”  
“啊。”  
“那就好，”菲力克斯一边转身一边抽出身边的另一把剑，将那把训练用剑立起来，摆了个起手式：“来吧。”  
帝弥托利沉默了一下，也从剑鞘中拔出菲力克斯丢给他的训练用剑。他很清楚这位发小的秉性，练剑是不需要理由、也是不容拒绝的。帝弥托利惯于用枪，起初握着剑柄还觉得有些生疏，可对手才不会停下来等他进入状态，一招一式都毫不留情地向要害处攻击，幸好以前留下的身体记忆还足以使帝弥托利进行防御自保，让他不至于在这场对战中一下子落败。  
随着帝弥托利对武器的熟悉，他逐渐也能反击一两回了，这时他也感觉到，菲力克斯的攻击看起来凌厉，实际上并未用尽全力——如果他拿出夺还战时的气势，帝弥托利根本没有适应武器的机会。  
木制的剑刃相撞，发出略微沉闷的声响，与这五年来听惯了的属于金属的脆响或嗡鸣截然不同，仿佛回到了毕业之前、与老师和同窗在训练场欢笑的日子。距今日仅仅五年，却宛若隔世。帝弥托利不免有些走神，对手便抓住这个破绽调转剑尖、直取他的咽喉，战场上磨炼出的第六感使他汗毛倒竖、一下子回过神来：这是盯上猎物时流露出来的杀气，而非猫科幼崽间的玩闹。  
怎么办，要退吗？帝弥托利咬牙，论步长他比剑士有优势，或许还来得及退出这一击的范围，但同样的，他的臂展也要更长。是退是进，必须在这一刻做出决定。

菲力克斯的心情算不上太好。虽然他们的级长回来了，但对于他来说，付出的代价太过沉重了。而且，这个男人似乎没什么长进，特别是拿着剑的时候，看起来犹犹豫豫、优柔寡断，菲利克斯看到他这幅样子就来气，手下的动作不自觉地又快了一分。  
正当他将剑锋摆正，决定结束这场没有意义的战斗时，他突然在对手的独眼中看到了一闪而过的、似曾相识的光芒。

来不及仔细权衡利弊，帝弥托利全凭直觉做出了选择。身体带着他不退反进，剑尖自下而上挑去，目标同样是菲利克斯的咽喉。帝弥托利已经做好自己和菲力克斯结伴去找梅尔赛德斯的觉悟了，可来自发小的那一把压迫感突然消失了，木制的剑尖稳稳地停在他要害处前一寸，仿佛之前疾如流星的来势只是他的幻觉。  
这可苦了帝弥托利。在这极短的时间内，他用尽了力气去调整攻击的轨道，磨得圆润的剑刃还是裹挟着风割开了菲力克斯的颈侧，在那里留下了一道伤痕。  
“喂……”帝弥托利一惊，迅速丢下剑扑向菲力克斯想要检查他的伤口，却被他挡住了。菲利克斯将持剑手弯在身前，小臂恰好抵着帝弥托利的胸甲。他用眼神示意对方别慌，脱掉手套后往那里摸了一下，那不怎么痛，确实是一个小伤口，比起这几年由敌国士兵造成的伤害简直可以忽略不计。伤口处溢出的少量血液被手指抹开，在芙朵拉的季风中迅速风干氧化，在菲利克斯白皙的皮肤上形成暗红色的痕迹，好像画布上被画家的笔刷涂抹开的红色颜料。  
菲力克斯好整以暇地将训练用剑归鞘，随即迅速单膝跪下，向帝弥托利行了个效忠礼。  
帝弥托利震惊地张开了嘴，这一切发生得太快，直到菲利克斯站起身来，他还维持着之前被推开时半弯着腰的姿势。  
“菲力克斯？你……你还认识我是谁吗？”  
“白痴，我很正常，”帝弥托利混杂着震惊和担忧的眼神让菲力克斯咬着牙移开了眼神，他的脸颊有点泛红（一定是刚才的运动造成的）：“别用那种眼神看着我。我依旧觉得骑士精神很蠢，我也不会为某个人而活，我只是，想要相信一下。”  
“我在拿笔之前就先拿起了剑，每一天都在与剑打交道，我知道一个人挥剑的方式是如何体现他的心境和情感的。刚才从你的剑里，我能感受到，你不再被复仇填满，你的心里已经有所觉悟了。所以我相信，我想要相信，如果是现在的你的话，一定能带领我们走向胜利吧。  
“就在这一节，我刚刚收到家里寄来的父亲的遗物，只是一些很普通的书和武具。他几乎没有留下什么东西，可是我总觉得，他给我留下了使命。让你成为王这个使命。  
“虽然我和父亲关系不太好，可是我知道他看人的眼光是不会错的，他选择追随的人，还有他和兄长选择的人……”  
剑士用力地揉了揉鼻子，仰起头来直视着他们的王子，宣言道：“帝弥托利，我不是你的骑士，我是你的共事者，我是法嘉斯的盾。”  
帝弥托利：“谢谢你，菲力克斯。你能这样说的话，我就放心了。说实话，我一直最担心你不肯接纳我，我也无法好好地面对你……如果你愿意协助我，我也愿意向你发誓，我一定会打败艾黛尔贾特。不为复仇，而是为了这片大地，为了全芙朵拉弱小的人们。”  
“等一下。”菲力克斯制止了他，变魔术一般从身后又拿出一把剑，扔给了他：“要发誓的话，对着剑发誓吧。”  
这把剑甫一触手，帝弥托利便敏锐地察觉到这份厚重感与一般的钢剑是不同的，将它微微抽出剑鞘、看到剑身上独特的花纹后，才恍然大悟：“这是五年前的……”  
菲力克斯颔首：“没错，这就是那把奏尔坦之剑。我要你把它带在身边，它会代替我见证你是如何完成誓言的。”  
“你把这么贵重的剑送给我了吗？你……”  
“啧，别露出那种恶心的表情，”菲力克斯嫌弃地打断他：“这把剑太重了，不适合我，大概只有你的怪力才能自如地使用它吧。”  
法嘉斯的王子露出了笑容。

当天晚饭时，一则消息迅速在王国军中传了开来：总是臭着一张脸的独行侠菲力克斯居然与王子殿下一起用餐！而且不是由老师发起的邀约！  
不消片刻，闻讯而来的士兵和将领便挤爆了食堂，他们面前放着餐盘，却偷偷往那两人的方向瞄。看起来心情很好的王子殿下一一与他们打招呼，而他身边的剑士虽然一脸不耐烦的样子，却也一直陪伴在王子的身边直到离去。

后记：帝弥托利接受加冕，登上了法嘉斯神圣王国的王位，将他的一生都奉献给了芙朵拉的改革和治理。不知为何，以枪为武器的救国之王放在寝宫里的却是一把剑。据宫内的侍女说，王国不缺各种名贵的兵器，王却独爱这把据传是由已故名匠锻造的老旧的剑。帝弥托利逝世后，按照他的遗嘱，这把剑被悬挂于王座旁，见证了王国数百年的兴衰历史。

**Author's Note:**

> 孩子的第一篇风花雪月同人。  
> 结尾模仿了游戏后日谈，我喜欢这种形式。


End file.
